Projet X
by Anya and Stormy
Summary: Titre provisoire. Une jeune fille de la Terre se réveille en Terre du Milieu. Elle devra trouver le chemin pour grandir, et s'adapter pour survivre. EN COURS


Bonsoir à tous! Ceci est un projet qui m'est venu en tête de manière impromptue. Je ne garantis pas la longueur de cette histoire, ni sa qualité. Je poste ce soir le prologue, pour rendre hommage aux 12 morts de l'attaque à Charlie Hebdo. Je tiens également ici à réaffirmer mon droit à la liberté d'expression.  
>Disclaimer : les personnages sont à J. R. R. Tolkien, la timeline que je vais suivre est à Peter Jackson, ce que vous ne reconnaissez pas est à moi.<br>Je n'ai pas encore montré le début de cette histoire à Anya, ça sera donc une petite surprise.  
>Une dernier chose, je vais essayer de ne pas faire virer mon OC à la Marie-Sue, je déteste ce genre de personnage, et si jamais vous vous apercevez qu'elle le devient, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Merci à tous, et bonne lecture!<p>

PROLOGUE :

Cela faisait maintenant une petite demi-heure. Elle ne se souvenait plus pourquoi elle s'était lancée dans ce projet fou, mais elle le voulait, plus que tout. Elle voulait réussir ses études, elle voulait pouvoir enfin présenter son mémoire sur l'oeuvre de son Maître d'écriture, le grand Tolkien. Même si elle n'était qu'en première année de Licence, elle y réfléchissait depuis plusieurs mois. Le Grand Projet. Son Grand Projet. Elle avait encore 5 ans pour le mûrir et le rendre le plus parfait possible.

La jeune fille tapotait nerveusement du talon de sa basket sur le pied de la chaise, attendant avec angoisse la fin de ce dernier partiel de premier semestre. L'heure semblait s'étirer à l'infini, rendant l'attente insupportable. Elle ne voulait plus relire sa copie, comme son professeur l'avait demandé, elle avait déjà vérifié ses réponses une bonne dizaine de fois. Tout ce qu'elle désirait était sortir de l'amphithéâtre et aller préparer ses affaires pour retourner chez ses parents pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Elle n'était pas enthousiaste à l'idée de retourner dans l'environnement empli de tension qu'était la maison familiale, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle souhaitait revoir sa grande sœur.

Enfin, son professeur annonça que ceux qui avaient terminé pouvaient quitter la pièce. La jeune fille se tendit comme un ressort et rangea en un temps record ses affaires éparpillés, puis attrapa sa copie et descendit l'escalier d'un pas rapide. Elle rendit la copie et adressa du bout des lèvres un « Bonnes fêtes ! » tout en se précipitant dans le couloir. Elle était libre ! Deux semaines sans avoir à réviser pour maîtriser sur le bout des doigts les différents rois d'Angleterre et les événements concernant leur accession au trône, sans avoir à retracer encore et encore les différents phonèmes composant la langue anglaise pour bien intégrer leur forme et le son associé au symbole, sans avoir à apprendre toutes les plus infimes différences entre l'anglais britannique et l'anglais américain. Elle salua ses amis, puis se dépêcha de filer vers son appartement : le ciel commençait à se couvrir, chose courante dans le Nord de la France.

o*o*o*o*o*o*o

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire ravi en sortant de la voiture. Le 25 décembre était passé, et ainsi le traditionnel repas familial également. Elle avait passé une agréable après-midi à discuter avec sa tante, sa sœur, ainsi que le petit-ami de sa sœur, tout en aidant sa mère à préparer et servir les plats préparés avec amour. Sa mère était ainsi, toujours prête à faire plaisir aux autres, même si des tensions éclataient. Mais la jeune fille savait pertinemment que sa mère prenait sur elle pour garder le sourire, car les disputes et autres règlements de compte l'atteignaient durement, plus durement que n'importe qui, sachant que son mari et sa belle-mère étaient quasiment tout le temps impliqués.

La femme d'un certain âge avait souvent les traits tirés suite à une énième dispute ayant éclaté entre son mari et la mère de celui-ci. Leur fameux caractère familial avait heureusement été dilué avec le caractère calme de sa famille, et sa fille aînée avait hérité en majeure partie de ce dernier. Pour sa cadette en revanche, la situation était plus compliquée. Comme elle se plaisait à le dire, elle avait hérité du meilleur et du pire de chaque côté, le meilleur étant dominant la plupart du temps. Pourtant, lorsque la cadette se dressait contre son père, le pire ressortait de manière flagrante, et elle se laissait alors emporter dans un tourbillon de feu et de glace, sachant très bien où faire mal, mais laissant son cœur sensible sans protection. Sa cadette était très sensible, et se cachait sous une couche de glace et de rire, mais pourtant chaque coup porté lui faisait mal, la déchirait. Cette mère fière de ses filles les portait avec son amour, leur permettait de croire en un futur plus paisible.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées, et alla refermer le portail délimitant leur maison. Elle frissonna lorsque le vent glacial lui effleura le cou, mais ignora la sensation pour accomplir l'action familière. La clé tourna dans la serrure, puis la main non-gantée disparut dans la poche du jean de la jeune fille, accompagnée du trousseau de clés. Elle commença la petite marche pour pénétrer la maison chauffée et ainsi se réfugier au coin du feu, mais sa vision devint trouble. Elle sentit ses membres devenir flasques et sans vie. La dernière vue qu'elle eut fut sa mère sortant à son tour de la voiture. Puis elle sombra.


End file.
